Crendor
Crendor is one of the two hosts of Cox n' Crendor in the Morning. He is quite possibly the most awesome human on the face of the earth, he's tried not to be so awesome a few times but it didn't turn out very well. He runs a YouTube channel called Wowcrendor, where he makes mostly World of Warcraft videos and another channel called CrendorIRL where he produces the highest quality non-content available. Cox N' Crendor Universe About Crendor is the several hundred year old radio presenter of Scar City Radio. He has managed to ward off old age by drinking yogurt and green tea, Jade Dragonpearl Tea is his favourite. This has resulted in him having the world's highest immunity and has kept him looking like he's 20-something, the ladies love his high immunity levels and are attracted to him like magnets, He frequently bops their pants off. Crendor also likes to drink Chlorophyll. Crendor has a great love for the Swedish furniture store Ikea he goes to it as often as he can but he rarely buys anything, he usually just sits in the fake rooms or eats at their restaraunt. He also likes going to book stores but never buys any books, he just look at them then puts them back on the shelf. Crendor has hypnotized Jesse Cox with a bell to make him want hot chocolate whenever he hears it ring. He once saw The United Nations of Punk Kids running down a street with guns, he could have easily stopped them but he didn't and pulled a Peter Parker. Personality * Easy-going * Friendly * Lazy * Introverted * Quiet * A little bit crazy * Wise * Monotone Crendor's Daily Routine # wake up at noon # play Hearthstone for an hour # go to ikea # come home and record something # go to bed Pets * Crencat * Clip Clop Cure-all Tea Recipe Crendor has invented a tea that can cure any sickness: * Apple Cider Vinegar * Honey * Meier's Lemon * Garlic * Ginger * Cayenne Pepper Career Scar City Radio He runs most of the main segments on Scar City Radio: weather, traffic, sports, and The Big News Story of the Day. He has died many times flying Choppter Copter 7, but always makes a speedy recovery. It is hypothesized that Crendor has highly evolved vision, due to his ability to recognize specific individuals on the ground whilst piloting the Choppter Copter. Often, Crendor sends The Replacement Guy on Choppter Copter 7 because sometimes he really can't be bothered. He uses Massive Headphones on Scar City Radio as frequently mentioned by His co-worker Jesse Cox. Music Career Monday Monday, monday, gotta wake up on monday. ... Something something something something Weekend's over Workin' workin' yeah! Workin' workin' yeah! Not fun, fun ,fun x4 Black Friday 2am, wakin' up in the morning. Gotta get deals, gonna get there fast. Gonna trample people over. (Dubstep) (Repeat chorus) (Dubstep) (Repeat chorus) Writing Crendor is the author of the best selling book series: The Elf Story which was inspired by dreams that Crendor had for a while of a world of elves, but what he didn't know was that the reason he was having those dreams was because of trans-dimensional energy leaking into our dimension from a microscopic tear in Space-Time inside Crendor's brain. He has also written a second book: a best selling diet book named Crendor's Health Tips of the Century. Dream Analysis Crendor is skilled in the art of Dream Analysis which he learnt from watching many of David Lynch's surreal films and he often has weird dreams of his own which he likes to discuss on the show: * The Elf Dream CONSTRUCTION * "I was sitting at home, just relaxing, acting all cool, then y'know, then some french fries were on the ground then I reach down and I'm like 'I'm gonna eat these french fries' and I ate 'em, they were poisonous and I died... and then, and then, when I was dead, it was just all white, like just a white, like canvas of emptiness, I was in a room and it was all like walls, but on the bright side now I know what happens when you die" Powers, Abilities and Paraphernalia * TotalBiscuit's Top Hat * Bell * Scarce (Only when going outside.) * Choppter Copter Pilot Training * Strong Immunity * Yogurt-Induced Immortality * Elegant Writing * Shapeshifting Into Dodger * Sleep-Hypnosis Voice * Dream Analysis * IQ of 250 * Advanced vision * Can bop people's pants off * Squishables * Non-Content * Immune to Bullets Trivia * He is a big fan of David Lynch's movies. * His favourite food is McRibs. * He has the world's largest collection of Squishables. * Has put a hypnosis on Jesse so that whenever he rings a certain bell Jesse suddenly wants hot chocolate. * Crendor believes that with every episode of Cox N' Crendor in the morning, himself and Jesse get more and more professional and he has hopes that one day they will be at such a high level of professionalism that it will be equal to someone starting out on a real radio show. * Crendor's retirement plan is to start a diamond company and give out free diamonds to people who come into his store so that they'll give him a blowjob. * Crendor wishes all lips were made of honey. Quotes * "If you walk in the street, you might get hit by a car," * Jesse: "what's the difference between 'aspire for' and 'aspire to'," Crendor: "um, I dont-... woah..." * "yo, honey's anti-viral ain't no HIV up in here!" Gallery Category:Characters ]]